Boarding School For the Plastics
by yayyeness
Summary: What if the regina goes to a boarding school? There's another queen bee but regina doesn't seem to want to lose...Then how would it end up?Please read and review!outsider's point of view
1. the not so wealthy girl

Boarding School in England-what a bore! Well, you might think that it would be fun-having sleepovers every night and no parents to ask you to do homework or put your legs down from the couch or even put the cap on the toothpaste and having all your friends around you 24/7! But, you all never see the not-so-bright side of boarding school- getting homesick, eating horrid food everyday, having all your enemies around you every single day of the week and being in school on weekends!

Let me introduce myself, I'm Honey Miarrisdale and I seek my education from the world renounced England Academy for Young Women. I am twelve years of age and am in Form One. Let me tell you about my life in this posh England boarding school…

Today is the start of my social life in the EA (students in the academy call it the EA). As I strolled down the main foyer that leads to the dining area, exercise courts, the car park and the outside grounds. With Allen, my hot-but-not-hot-enough manservant hauling three of my Gucci trunks was trailing slowly behind me.

'Hurry Allen! You still have to bring the other stuff from the Ferrari!'

'Yes missy.'

I rushed to the bulletin boards to check whom I would be rooming with…and…

4th Floor

Room 4020

Honey Miarrisdale

Regina George 

Tara Movenpick

_Who in the world has 'Movenpick' as a last name?_

_Well, it seems like my future roommate has it…_

_How much of a FREAK would she be?_

So, I hurried to my room in hopes to get the best bed-the one with the window. And I was in luck! So I'd set my shades and my Prada handbag on the bed and went to the bathroom to set my gazillion bathroom supplies. The Bathroom was much better than I had expected it was decked with a medium-sized bathtub and a shower. Plus, the snowy white towels are almost as fluffy as the ones at home!

_This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be!_

As I went back onto my bed, I'd opened my concealer to freshen up. Then I decided to check my texts in my third-generation cell phone; there was one text from my sister, Georgina, who also studies at the EA:

TXT ME WHEN U HAVE GOT INTO UR ROOM- G X 

So I texted back:

I'M IN RM 4020, HAVEN'T SEEN MY ROOMIES YET THOUGH- H 

There was another one from my boyfriend, Freddie:

MISSIN' U ALREADY- FREDS X 

Just then, the door opened. A girl with long blond hair walked in. I kept my cool and simply ignored her. Then I text back to Freddie:

ME 2! I REALLY WANNA C U NOW…XXX

Then finally, Allen had brought up all of my designer trunks and had set them neatly side-by-side on the foot of my bed. I'd handed him a twenty-dollar note and then he had left. I started to unpack. The blond haired girl was busy bringing up her luggage by herself.

_She doesn't even have a manservant to carry her trunks! She must be one of the poorer girls in this school-Oops! I mean not-so-wealthy girls- cause all the girls at the EA are rich, it's just that some are wealthier than others…_

When I'd almost finished unpacking, another girl with 'TARA' written on her sweatshirt walked in. She was followed by what I took as her manservant. She had dark straight hair and a beautiful complexion. In other words she was stunning! Too bad for her as she had to take the worst bed…

XXX

**kinda short I know…I won't continue to write if I don't get enough reviews though… so please review!**


	2. hottie alert

**I decided to write on anyways…Even though the reviews I had were meager… Thanks to those who had actually reviewed!**

I was unpacking my stuff while I heard an announcement over the loud speaker:

"All Form Ones to report to the auditorium for the welcome speech immediately. I repeat: All Form Ones to report to the auditorium immediately for the welcome speech."

I redressed into my white V-necked tank top with just enough cleavage showing, but not too much so that I don't get into any serious trouble on my first day (I will get into trouble eventually, so why do I even care?), with my skinniest Seven jeans and headed off in search of the auditorium-leaving my roommates to behind to search through my branded stuff to see what things might interest them.

The hall was filled with lovely velvet red carpet chairs- really formal but with a hint of trendiness too, really clever…There was a pamphlet on each of the chairs, I chose one of the off-the-middle chairs so I would not look like I did not care but not like I was too eager either…

Soon, the auditorium was about to fill up and an awfully fat girl slumped beside me- she reeked of perspiration! And right at the last minute, guess what? That Regina girl sat on my other side! And not to mention that she smells strongly of petroleum, maybe her car broke down and she did not have enough sense to call the car-fixer-person to come to fix it and had to fix it herself! The Principal, Mrs. Walsh, just goes through the school rules and punishments with the first years and then she lets us off.

After the talk, I went out of the auditorium to venture around the school. I was walking along the main corridor when I saw this really cute boy, big green eyes, and brownish-black hair hanging slightly over his eyes. He was slightly taller than me, and with his tight white polo shirt on, and beige khaki? He looked HOT!!!

He was stroll along towards me, and when he caught my eye, he winked a tiny wink, and bobbed his head to the side sexily, I mean, who can bob their head sexily? Well, this hottie sure can! As he walked past me, with his eyes constantly on me, I did a three hundred and sixty degrees turn, flinging my long brown locks as naturally as possible. He saw me and knew that I did that deliberately. We both smiled.

_Okay, I know what you are thinking right now; I already have a boyfriend, right? But that does mean that I still cannot ogle at other guys when he isn't around? I just can't ogle at them when he is! Right? I think…And hey! This is a single-sex school, isn't it? Why are there boys roaming everywhere! Maybe they are from the boys' school opposite us? The Derion (Derrh-ion) School For Boys, I think it was? But surely he has a girlfriend? I will get him eventually, girlfriend or not, I always do._

-

-

-

Walking down the hallway, it leads to the field, where boys are slamming their bodies together for a group hug and girls are gossiping and reading their magazines while lying on the grass, sun tanning. The main foyer that I walked through earlier was situated at the other side of the exercise courts (a.k.a field).

The main buildings are situated around the large circular field (from left to right):

; The indoor sports activities building, where the cheerleading practices take place

; The classrooms, they are all in one building

; The dormitories

; The general office

; The school shed (the official school making-out spot, I haven't visited that yet, but I hope that I could do it soon though, with the company of a certain hottie!)

And beyond that, the freedom of the outside world!

I walked further towards the middle of the field and spotted Regina, strolling aimlessly around and round again the same spot. Then I quickly turned away, as she was also staring back at me. I mustered up my courage and forced the sweetest smile I could suppress and smiled back at her. I cat walked towards her to make a formal introduction of myself.

Regina George seemed startled to find me walking towards her. She was so, like, shocked that she did not know what to do, so, she stayed put. This was how the conversation went:

"Hey. Its Regina right? I'm Honey."

"Hey!!!!!! Nice to meet you! I haven't got any friends here so I'm really pleased that you came to me."

" I'm your roommate so, like, I thought that maybe we should be, like, friends right?"

" Well, yeah. So now we're friends!"

She seemed way too happy when I introduced myself; she almost seemed freaky, way too freaky, almost.

But I pushed that though to the back of my mind when, guess who? Yeah, Mr. Hottie was walking towards me! So I turned to the opposite direction casually so that he would not think that I was too eager, then, after counting to ten silently, I turned towards him. He was just a few steps away from me. I flashed my famous million-watt smile and leaned back, just a little, so that my hair fans out just the way I look fabulous in.

He was still walking, slightly slower now, but I knew that I had to get Regina away. Even though I knew that she was not as pretty as me, she still thought that she was a perfect pretty Barbie doll- even though she was not- far form a Barbie at all.

Then I had this fabulous idea, but there was a risk of not having this new 'friend' any longer, would I do this for a guy? Hmm… not a difficult question to answer… not difficult at all…


End file.
